


I Just Love Your Smile

by hobbitgirl83



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Richlee - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee loves to make Richard smile and laugh because he likes him. But what happens when Richard thinks Lee is only fooling around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Love Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelsandbinoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsandbinoculars/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistake it might had and if you like it, leave kudos and comments!

Lee loved to make people laugh. It was good for letting stress out and he did it every time he was on set in every movie and series he had made. He even liked to do it while being offset as well, looking at other actors work. And people seemed to love it as well, like Richard. Nothing made Lee happier than to watch -and hear- Richard laugh. It all started when they worked together in their Mirkwood scenes, they spent a lot of hours rehearsing and after a while they were tense, but Lee would tell a joke or made something funny to make both of them laugh.

Lee didn't know how much he loved Richard's laugh until some days later while shooting the Halls of Thranduil scene, in his throne. He began fooling around, first with the cushion, saying “I'll try to aim for it”, making everyone around him laugh, but his eyes were fixed on Richard, standing next to Graham, with his wig and make up, and with that amazing smile on his face. Then Lee said he wanted to pee, making everyone laugh again, but Richard burst into laughter like a child, making Lee's heart beat fast.

“Nice job you did back there” Richard said to Lee at the makeup trailer later that day. They were getting rid of all the makeup and costumes.

“Yeah, I am good at making people laugh, especially of me” Lee joked, making both of them laugh. Richard's laugh was music to his ears.

“I mean it Lee” Richard said in a more serious tone.

“Thanks, just doing my best” Lee blushed and he could feel the heat.

“You are very talented” Richard smiled at him with a light heart and his eyes shining bright. Lee's heart skipped a beat.

“So are you” was all Lee could reply without stuttering like an idiot.

“Thanks, but I really need to concentrate to do something like you did so easily” Richard confessed.

“It wasn't that easy, but if you need help you know where to find me” Lee blushed even more.

“Thank you, I will. And thanks for the laughs” Richard said, smiling and winking at the younger man. He stood up and left Lee alone to finish with his makeup. The younger man tried to catch his breath and closed his eyes, smiling at the memory of Richard laughing.

From that moment on, Lee made his everyday job to make Richard laugh. He would fool around and make stupid jokes to see that smile again. That smile made him happy and he knew Richard would relax doing that. He wanted Richard to be happy but sometimes it was hard; some days Richard would be very serious and focus on his character and the scenes he had to do, so it was really difficult to make him laugh. Sometimes Lee wasn’t around, he would be with the second unit on location or in another set, but he would always take some minutes to visit Richard, making another cast members to suspect something, even if he wouldn’t accept it himself.

But it was true. He liked Richard and he loved his smile and his laugh beyond anything. He enjoyed the conversations they had and the time spent together. He didn’t want that to change, despite the difficult days, like the one they were having; he had been fooling around a little and making jokes, but Richard didn’t seem to care about them. 

“Ok, from top!” Peter yelled at everyone.

“That’s what she said!” Lee yelled back, making everyone laugh, except for Richard, who was reading his script. Lee stood up at his mark, a little disappointed. After shooting  
some scenes, he tried to joke once more, but again, Richard was completely serious and this time he turned around to whisper something at Graham, making Lee feel jealous and stupid for feeling that way. 

“Let’s take a break” Peter shouted to everyone. Lee walked to the nearest chair to rest, feeling frustrated as hell.

“Are you ok?” Richard approached him.

“I am fine thanks” Lee replied, smiling weakly.

“You should use all your energy for the scenes, otherwise you are going to get really tired” Richard advised the younger man.

“What do you mean? I like to fool around from time to time” Lee was nervous.

“You should stop fooling around Lee” Richard was completely serious, even annoyed and Lee couldn’t believe it. He was doing it for him and he didn’t like it. His heart split in two. Richard walked away as he was needed for next scene, leaving a shocked Lee in the chair; but he was the one shocked afterwards when he saw a tear rolling down Lee’s face just before the younger man left the set.

Lee was pretty upset and he didn’t even know why. Was it because of what Richard said? Or was it because Richard didn’t like him? He shook his head and tried to calm down, because he had to return to the set. After some minutes, he felt better and he prepared for his next scene, and soon the day was over. He stepped out the makeup trailer and began walking to his own.

“Lee?” Lee froze altogether as soon as he recognized Richard’s voice.

“Hey” he wasn’t in the mood for anything else.

“Are you ok?” Richard sounded worried.

“Yeah” Lee felt stupid for being mad at Richard like a teenager.

“I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, it was never my intention” Richard apologize and Lee felt he was going to cry at any moment.

“I just wanted to make you smile” the tears were betraying Lee. One of them rolled down his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I can get very grumpy at times” Richard apologized, one hand on Lee's shoulder and the other one cleaning the younger man's face.

“I just… Like you” Lee mumbled.

“What?” Richard was surprised. The younger man just leaned forward and kissed him in the lips. Richard could feel his wet cheeks because of the tears. “Lee, what are you doing?” Richard was shocked and pulled away from the younger man. Lee felt a stab in his chest because of Richard’s reaction. He just burst into tears and ran away.

Lee spent the next day in bed, sad and too tired to do anything. He couldn’t sleep well after crying for hours, but it was the weekend so he wasn't worried at all. He didn't want to leave his bed for anything in the world, just the occasional trip to the bathroom or to the kitchen to drink water. He would lay down again in bed, letting some tears run through his face from time to time.

He was falling asleep when there was a knock on the door, but Lee didn't stand up, hoping the person to go away, however, he heard the door being opened.

“Lee?” the shock made Lee sat up in bed in a second.

“Richard?” the younger man couldn’t believe it. As soon as he heard the footsteps approaching, he covered himself with his sheets.

“Are you ok?” Richard said, surprised to see Lee all covered and laying on the bed.

“I am fine, go away” Lee didn't sound as half as confident as he wanted to.

“You are not fine Lee” the older man sat beside Lee.

“I just look terrible, just go” Lee began to stir in bed. Richard seized the moment and pulled off the sheets. He stared at the young man in silence.

“I know, I look like a punching bag” Lee buried his face in the pillow.

“You look just fine, you are an elf after all” Richard's compliment surprised Lee, who just stared in awe at the older man, who smiled at him and stood up.

“Don't leave” Lee was already sitting in his bed, blushing because of his own reaction.

“I won't, you need to eat” Richard smiled at him and walked to the kitchen to start cooking lunch. Lee stayed in his bed for a moment before moving. Was this really happening? 

The younger man stood up and made his bed, not before washing his face and putting some clothes on. All the while he could hear Richard in the kitchen and it wasn't helping. What was he doing here after last night? What was he going to say to Richard? He shook those thoughts away and walked slowly to the dining room, where Richard was already serving some soup. They both sat down and enjoy a quiet meal, even if Lee wanted to scream.

“Thanks for everything” Lee said shyly while Richard was washing the dishes.

“No problem” Richard was concentrated on the dishes.

“I am sorry for last night” Lee surprised himself with those words. Richard turned around and sat down on a chair in front of Lee.

“It's ok, don't worry” the older man smiled and stroked Lee's face.

“I do worry” Lee whispered.

“Don't” Richard reassured him.

“Yes I do, because despite everything, you are my best friend” Lee confessed, blushing.

“What?” Richard was surprised again.

“You are my best friend” Lee whispered, smiling shyly.

“But I'm a dwarf” Richard was still shocked.

“You are not a dwarf, what are you talking about?” Lee was annoyed with the Middle Earth references of Richard.

“I mean, I am grumpy and stubborn and bad tempered” Richard explained.

“I don't mind, you are my friend” Lee smiled again, his hands sweating.

“But you are an elf” Richard smiled as well.

“Would you mind stopping that?!” Lee was really annoyed.

“Beautiful, strong, happy” Richard whispered.

“What?” Lee was blushing too much, but the older man didn't notice because he crashed his lips against Lee's. The younger man closed his eyes and let the older man kissed him, while grabbing him by the neck. Richard grabbed Lee by the waist, running his hands through his back; Lee's hands were busy stroking his hair, but then Richard stopped, surprising Lee again.

“Lee, you are on top of me” the older man pointed out, trying to catch his breath. Lee didn't know how it happened, but he was sitting on top of Richard. “I don't think the chair is going to hold us” Richard joked. Lee laughed, hiding his face in Richard's neck.

“Sorry” Lee apologized, standing up. Richard stood up as well and hugged Lee.

“I like you too” Richard finally confessed.

“Really?” Lee felt dizzy thanks to all the times he had been surprised.

“Yes” Richard mumbled between Lee's arms. He started stroking the younger man's hair.

“Why didn't you say anything last night?” Lee grabbed Richard's face between his hands. 

“Because you are my friend too and I was going to feel very lucky if someone like you would ever lay eye on someone like me” Richard sounded sad saying those words.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you” Lee smiled at him.

“Then be the lucky one” Richard smiled back before they crashed their lips together. Lee tried to guide Richard to the bedroom, but he ended up against a wall, trapped between Lee's arms. Lee didn't want to stop kissing him; the only thing better than Richard's laugh was Richard's kiss and Lee was aware he was already moaning in both their mouths, so he started kissing Richard's neck.

“Lee, I haven't finished washing the dishes” Richard tried to focus, but even his eyes were closed, enjoying the kisses from the younger man.

“I'll wash them later” Lee said while unbuttoning Richard's shirt. He began kissing his chest, but he was already unzipping the older man's jeans.

“Lee, slow down” they were breathless.

“I want you” Lee whispered, kissing the older man on the lips and then falling to his knees and swallowing all of Richard's length, making him moan loudly. 

“Lee...” Richard lost all of his breath.

“It's ok, don't worry” was all Lee could say before swallowing Richard again.

“Fuck!” Richard was seeing stars and bit his lip, trying to catch his breath. “Lee, please stop” Lee was surprised to hear Richard begging.

“What is it?” Lee was worried. Richard helped him stand up and kissed him again. Lee pinned him against the wall again, getting rid of the little distance between them. His hands began traveling through Richard's body, but the older man held them by the wrists. “Are you ok?” Lee asked again, more worried this time.

“I am fine” Richard assured him. Lee stared at him.

“You don't want this” Lee whispered.

“Of course I do, but I want it to be special” Richard smiled and stroked Lee's face. He was still grabbing one of his wrists, so he led him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed; he knelt in front of him and kissed him, this time getting rid of Lee's clothes and laying him on bed. Richard kissed every single inch of the younger man's body, making him moan and get hard as rock. Lee could feel Richard's body on top of his, making him grind against it, feeling completely aroused.

“Slow down” Richard grinned while kissing his stomach.

“I don't think I can” Lee blushed profusely.

“Not even for me?” Richard smiled again, taking his clothes off. Lee couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“You should have asked that without taking your clothes off” Lee joked, a little embarrassed. Richard laughed and kissed him on the lips. Lee could feel the touch of his skin and his hard cock, he couldn’t help but moan.

“Just be patient” Richard asked again, kissing him in the neck and chest.

“Why do you want it to be special?” Lee felt stupid for asking that.

“It's our first time” Richard kept kissing him, traveling down his body. Lee moaned again, feeling nervous because Richard was right, it was their first time together. Those thoughts blurred away when Richard's lips reached his aching cock, making him see stars. Lee moaned louder than before and he was sure some precum escaped his control.

“Oh God!” Lee tried to even his breathing, clenching to the sheets.

“Are you ok?” Richard stopped on purpose.

“Don't stop!” Lee wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

“When was the last time you did it?” Richard asked all of a sudden, kneeling on the bed.

“What? Now?” Lee couldn’t believe it. He sat up.

“I don't want to hurt you” Richard explained. It took Lee a minute to understand what he was talking about.

“Just do it, I'll be fine” Lee reassured him.

“You didn't answer me” the older man pointed out. They stared at each other in silence and Lee was thankful for being already blushed.

“Ten years more less” he confessed. Richard didn't say anything, he just kissed his mouth again, lying him in bed. 

“That's quite some time” Richard said between kisses. 

“When was the last time you did?” Lee asked this time, curious.

“Why are you asking?” Richard was playing with him, while their bodies touched each other.

“Richard!” Lee demanded, while the older man gave him another of his beautiful smiles.

“Fifteen years I think, I don't even remember anymore” this time Richard blushed.

“And you are this good?” Lee was truly surprised. They both laughed.

“Thanks” Richard smiled and kissed him again, this time rubbing himself against his body. Lee could feel Richard's hard cock against his. He bit his lip and rocked his hips as well. “Are you sure?” Richard asked again.

“Do it” Lee almost begged. The older man obliged and began thrusting his length inside Lee, slowly so he wouldn’t get hurt. “Oh my God!” Lee shouted while clenching to the sheets again, breathing hard.

“Are you ok?” Richard seemed worried.

“Just give me a minute… Oh my God it feels so good!” Lee said, breathless. Richard took a couple of minutes to kiss Lee’s neck and chest, while the younger man got used to the sensation. “Start moving” Lee almost commanded.

“Are you sure?” Richard wanted to be sure.

“Just do it because I am not going to last” Lee was breathing hard.

“Not even for me?” Richard smiled and kissed him on the lips again. Lee bit his lip as soon as he felt the first thrust inside him. He arched his back, throwing his arm around the older man’s neck; Richard grabbed him by the waist and thrusted himself again inside Lee, who threw his head back, full of pleasure. Every thrust flooded them with waves of pleasure and Lee didn’t want it to end, but at the same time he wanted to come so bad, he didn’t know what he wanted anymore; he just wanted to be in Richard’s arms forever like this and he realized he was clenching to the older man’s back and his legs were around his waist, while his mouth kept moaning louder and louder. His body was acting against his own will and he didn’t care.

“Oh God I’m coming!” Lee couldn’t hold it anymore and he shouted between moans. Richard crashed his lips against his and thrusted hard and fast inside Lee, who came with a loud moan on both their chests. Richard just needed another couple of thrusts to came inside the younger man, moaning as well. 

“That was amazing” Richard said after a while; they were breathless and covered in sweat, lying in bed trying to catch their breath.

“It was beyond amazing” Lee smiled, everything was a mess now. Richard rolled in bed to end on top of Lee, kissing him.

“You are my best friend too you know?” Richard confessed, smiling.

“You are not mine anymore” Lee said.

“What? Why?” Richard was surprised.

“You are my boyfriend now, right?” Lee smiled.

“If you want to” Richard blushed.

“Of course! Anyone would be lucky to have you!” Lee didn’t want Richard to feel sad anymore.

“I just want you” Richard stroked Lee’s face.

“And I want you” Lee said before kissing the older man again. They kissed for several minutes.

“Ok, your boyfriend needs to finish washing the dishes” Richard kissed Lee’s nose before trying to get up, but he failed miserably thanks to Lee hugging him.

“Leave the freaking dishes!” Lee grabbed him and rolled on top of him.

“Or what? Are you going to break up with me?” Richard joked, making both of them laugh.

“I thought I was the one making the jokes around here” Lee was smiling, happy.

“Yes, but I’d like to make you laugh once in a while” Richard ran his fingers through Lee’s back.

“You know you do” Lee stroked his face.

“Not like you do. Thanks for that by the way” Richard smiled.

“I just love your smile” Lee confessed, blushing. 

“And I love yours” Richard said before kissing him. “Now, I think you need a nap” he said, rolling again in bed to lie down beside Lee.

“No, because if I fall asleep you are going to wash the dishes” Lee joked.

“I won’t, I promise” Richard swore.

“Do you promise to stay in bed with me?” Lee hugged him tightly and rested his head on the older man’s chest.

“I promise” Richard hugged him as well.

“We could take a shower when I wake up” Lee mumbled, half asleep.

“Sure, just rest” Richard stroke his hair and back.

“Don’t wash the dishes” was the last thing Lee said before falling asleep. He didn’t receive an answer, because Richard fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen them these are the pics of the jokes Lee made on set and Richard's wonderful smile:
> 
>  


End file.
